Bullying/Harm
Whats CyberBullying? some people are over reactiing on being cyber bullying. yeah that person might call you (dumb,Stupid) but really its called harassment. Cyber Bullyin =Cyberbullying is any harassment that occor via interneT vicious forum posts, Name calling in chat rooms, posting fake profiles on web sites, and mean or cruel email messages are all ways of cyber bullying. #'Not somone who calls you names once. thats called harrassment love hurts1.jpg love hurts15.jpg love hurts2.jpg love hurts6.jpg love hurts7.jpg lovehurts.jpg lovehurts10.jpg lovehurts3.jpg lovehurts8.jpg lovehurts9.jpg rain.jpg b9558919-09b1-43ec-8588-8a4e0f53a4b1_zpsd2dd6f8b.jpg hurts1.jpg WIN_20131226_202021.JPG cyber.jpg cute.png keep-calm-and-stay-strong-2490.png 1546298_554275398001284_196649839_n.jpg blind sided.jpg 156c7eaf-cba0-44bb-8ca3-5e5236e3616e_zps0678c279.jpg ' Example student is bombarded by anonymous and taunting emails at home, though there is no direct harassment at school. the victum has no idea who is sending the messages and starts to feel like everbody is against him/her. that student is being cyber bullied. 'A school bulletin board is spammed with name-calling posts that spread vicious rumors about a specific student. The rumors aren’t true but kids at school see the posts and believe them. The student is then ostracized by peers. This student is the victim of cyberbullying.' 'A nasty fake profile is posted at a social networking site useing students real name, photo; and contact information. that student starts getting weird email messages from strangers who think the profile is real some of the messages are cruse. some of messages are mean.this is another example of cyberbullying. ' *Some people are really sensitive it could leave them with... (what cyber bullying/bullying can do) *depression *anxiety -Dissorder (Anxiety) *Acute stress *panic disorder *Agoraphobia *Social -Eating Disorder*Anorexia Nevosa *Bulimia Nevosa -Self-Harm- cutting burning binging purging Stay Strong <3 Need to talk? Just comment down below for anything. c: Category:Bullying Category:Speak up Category:Stay strong Category:Cyber Category:Need help? Category:Be a buddy Category:Not a bully Category:Comment Category:Tips? Category:Help out Category:Protect Category:Stand up Category:Tell somone Category:Trust someone Category:Love Category:Live Category:Laugh Category:Live positive Category:Night Category:Get help Category:Dont judge Category:Dont cut Category:Dont burn Category:Dont purge Category:Dont binge Category:Keep calm Category:Dont hurt yourself c: Category:Your beauty Category:Your personality Category:Your life Category:Your dream Category:Your decisions Category:Your hopes Category:Your night Category:Your in charge of your life Category:Words hurt Category:Violents isnt an anwser Category:War with your life Category:Depression Category:Depressed Category:Anxiety Category:Attack Category:Live it up Category:Dont worry Category:Dont cry Category:Suicide Category:Suicide thoughts Category:Phobia Category:Society Category:Your beautiful in your own way Category:Dont hid Category:People will see the scars in your eyes Category:Scars Category:Stay there forever Category:Forever alone Category:In your heart Category:Theres good in you Category:Covered in a shadow Category:Of negtivity Category:Suicide is Category:A solution Category:For a Category:Temp problem Category:Bu solving it Category:Into Category:A permit solution Category:Dont listen Category:To the people Category:Who put negitive Category:Words Category:In your brain Category:They want your attention Category:How they might seem stonger then you Category:But really your stronger Category:Then them Category:You need Category:To speak up Category:For whats right Category:And wats wrong Category:Cause this Category:Generation Category:Is the worst time Category:To be in Category:Because you have Category:No one to talk to Category:That would help you Category:And make you feel like Category:Someone Category:Cares Category:But really Category:Every ones busy Category:For there Category:Loved Category:Ones Category:Because really Category:No one Category:Pays Category:Attention Category:Anymore Category:But some Category:People Category:Like you Category:In the Category:Same Category:Dont listento people Category:Who wont care Category:About Category:You.